Harry Osborn (Earth 999)
Harry Osborn, later known in his life as Supreme Leader Snoke, hailed from Queens, New York on Earth 999 to the elite Osborn lineage and son of the great Norman Osborn. He was best friend to Peter Parker during his early childhood, and would later become his enemy when Spider-Man killed his father, and then turned out to be Peter. After Harry died while fighting alongside Peter to defeat Flint Marko (Sandman), and Eddie Brock (Venom), he was resurrected by a group of Force-Sensitive acolytes called the Illuminati, and was reborn as the infamous Dark Side being, Snoke, becoming the leader of the First Order, which plagued the alternate version of the Main Galaxy inside the Main Universe, known as Disney Canon. Snoke would eventually be betrayed and killed by his apprentice, Kylo Ren aboard ''The Supremacy''. '' '''Biography' Pre-Birth and Early Life In the early 1980s A.D. in the Earth 999 timeline, Harry's father, Norman Osborn and his wife discovered themselves unable to bear a child, which both saddened his wife and angered Norman. He wanted somebody to carry on his legacy and refused to adopt, proclaiming that his successor was to be of true Osborn lineage, not some pretender. He was later attacked by members of the Illuminati, who took him before their Regional Prophet, Jonass, who offered Norman a chance at immaculate conception. He told Norman that their cult was experimenting on the control of reincarnation, and in order to do so successfully, said life would have to be transferred into a chosen womb, and it had to be consensual. They imbued him with an enchantment to conceive a being of their choice, using this to revive the being once known as Walsh, who they plucked from Oz after he was killed by The Wicked Witch of the West. Walsh was reborn into Harry's body with no memory of his past life, but with his soul remaining tethered to their will. His birth caused the death of his mother, which was the first moment his father would begin to resent him. In his early days, he became best friends with Peter Parker, though they were scarcely allowed to hang out with each other, as the estate Harry lived in was shut off and exclusive to the wealthiest class, and the two boys also never attended the same schools. Although Harry would flunk out of every private school his father forced him into, he was continually placed into the next, hating that he was being made to be something he wasn't. There would come a point, however, where Norman finally caved and allowed his son to attend a public high school with his only friend, but that day would not come near the end of Harry's school career. First Day of School "You think I'm just gonna sell my car and buy a Jetter just because you flunked out of every private school I ever put you in?" -''Norman Osborn to Harry For Harry's first day at Midtown High School, he and Peter attended a class field trip to a scientific research museum, where they learned about various subspecies of spiders. It was also there that Harry met Peter's childhood crush, Mary Jane Watson and began to hit on her However, it wouldn't be until after graduation that he finally made a move on her, seeing as Peter never did. However, he felt awful about it, and so he kept it a secret. After senior year, he and Peter got an apartment together, as Norman was forcing Harry to live independently without his riches to fall back on. Peter would later confront Harry about this lie, having run into MJ on the street and learning they were together, but after he explained himself to Peter, his friend told him that he was happy for him. Harry also desperately wanted his father to approve of Mary Jane, and he orchestrated that the two would finally meet at the annual Oscorp parade, but Norman never showed, and the event was disrupted by a death match between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin. This put Mary Jane in danger, only to be saved by Spidey, driving the first wedge between the couple. '''Thanksgiving ' Harry's next idea for introducing Mary Jane to Norman was to host Thanksgiving at his and Peter's apartment, inviting Peter's aunt May over to cook for them. After all parties arrived, they sat around the table, waiting for Norman to cut the turkey. Suddenly, Peter's arm began to bleed, concerning May. He told them all that he'd been clipped by a bike messenger and that there was nothing to be concerned about, but Norman became suddenly antsy and excused himself from the table. Harry chased him into the hallway, telling his father that it was really important to him that he like his girlfriend. Norman informed him that MJ was only into him for the inheritance and told him to ditch her while he still could, before storming into the elevator. MJ, upset, sarcastically thanked Harry for defending her before leaving the party as well, though not before he could get out that she needed to keep her mouth shut about things she did not understand, much to the disapproval of aunt May. He and MJ would break up soon thereafter, following the second time she was rescued by Spider-Man from a group of muggers in an alley. Days following, Harry came into the study of his father's mansion, having recently attempted to rekindle their relationship, to find Spider-Man laying Norman's corpse down on the chez. Assuming that Spider-Man had killed him, he pulled a gun on the superhero, though he was gone by the time he looked back up. Rushing to his father's side, an astonishing truth was enlightened unto Harry that Norman was the Green Goblin. Despite his father being a supervillain, it did not excuse his murder, and at Norman's funeral, Harry vowed vengeance against Spider-Man. Inheritance Inheriting his father's company and the wealth that came with it, Harry began industrializing Oscorp and allying with promising scientists, funding the research of the famed Dr. Otto Octavius in his efforts to control fusion technology. All the while, he refused to give up on his search for Spider-Man, although it lead to nowhere. He wouldn't see Peter again for a long time, until his birthday being thrown at Aunt May's house. It was there that he brought up Spider-Man, knowing that Peter was a photographer at the ''Daily Bugle'''' ''and was exclusively the only one that Spidey would pose for, but Peter asked him not to bring it up. Harry then asked his friend if he would tell him who Spider-Man was if he knew, to which Peter responded that he would. On the day of Otto's big presentation, the scientist used a set of mechanical arms he had created, using a chip connected to his brain to control them, to sustain a ball of radiation inside of the machine he had built, which backfired on him and caused a disruption. Spider-Man was forced to swing in and save the day, shutting off the machine before it could destroy the city, much to the disappointment of Otto. Spider-Man also saved Harry from death in that instance, though Harry assured him that nothing had changed between them. After this fiasco, Oscorp was sure to be in ruins.